Noche de Revelaciones
by Silvery Shine
Summary: La realidad y el tiempo son relativos, nada resulta ser lo que crees ni lo que esperas mujer – Fueron las palabras de Ulquiorra Schiffer al encontrarse con ella. One Short


Konishiwa a todos, en esta oportunidad les traigo un proyecto diferente, será mi primer Fic de Bleach, espero sea de sus agrado y nos vemos al final de la historia.

**Advertencia:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para relatar una historia

**Prefacio: **La realidad y el tiempo son relativos, nada resulta ser lo que crees ni lo que esperas mujer – Fueron las palabras de Ulquiorra Schiffer al encontrarse con ella.

* * *

**Noche de revelaciones**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Karakura, los autos avanzaban, las personas trabajaban, los niños jugaban y los segadores de almas purificaban huecos. Entre estos últimos, un chico de 17 años, de cabello naranja llegaba a su salón de clases luego de hacer su deber.

- Perdón por la demora, tuve que llevar a mis hermanas hasta su escuela – mintió el segador sustituto mientras entraba a su aula.

Entre todas las personas nadie cuestiono la excusa del joven, pero sí había alguien que lo observaba con preocupación, no porque creyera que fuera débil, haciendo su trabajo muy peligroso, tampoco porque pensara que tenia una carga muy pesada sobre sus hombros, sino porque tenia algo importante que decirle, desde hace casi un año, pero aún no sabia como, ¿Cómo le revelaría sus sentimientos?

Mientras la joven de cabello rojo-naranja seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, las clases avanzaron y antes de que pudiera notarlo, terminaron.

- Kurosaki kun, ¿podemos hablar un minuto? – pregunto tímidamente la chica mientras iban camino a sus actividades extra curriculares.

- ¿Sucedió algo Inoue? – pregunto preocupado el joven segador, pero como respuesta solo tubo un meneo de cabeza por parte de la chica.

- Necesito hablar contigo, pero me gustaría que fuera en privado. – Dijo ella, mientras un leve sonrojo se marcaba en ambos – No… no me gustaría… que los demás se enteraran. – concluyo.

- No… No sabia que… te habías dado cuenta – dijo Ichigo en medio de su sorpresa – haremos lo siguiente, tengo práctica con el equipo de soccer, pero si al terminar no hay alarma de un hueco, te veo esta noche en mi casa. - Con estas palabras se marcho el joven, dejando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la peli roja.

Con nuevas esperanzas y gran seguridad en su alma, Orihime partió a desarrollar sus actividades cotidianas; sin embargo, no todo salió como lo planeaba:

Primero tuvo que acompañar a Tatsuky a su práctica del club de lucha, en donde por desgracia la forzaron a ayudar a cargar el equipo y debido a lo distraída que iba, no pudo esquivar un balón que salió disparado en su dirección. – No hay de que preocuparse Tatsuky, sabes que tengo la cabeza muy dura – contesto ella, para evitar que su amiga golpeara a las chicas que habían lanzado el balón.

Luego en su trabajo de medio tiempo como asistente de una panadería, tomo mal 3 ordenes, llevando a los clientes cosas que no habían pedido y además, dejo quemar 2 charolas de pan, lo que ocasiono que su jefe se enojara y la mandara a casa sin el salario de esa semana y además con 6 bolsas de pan quemado que posiblemente serian su cena – Supongo que sabrá muy bien con mermelada de frijol dulce y tostadas de berenjena… y… quizá un poco de Kétchup y miel – se dijo a si misma cuando recibió el pan quemado.

Para terminar sus desgracias, camino a casa, quiso ayudar a un cachorro que estaba herido, pero este se asusto y chillo, haciendo que 12 más la persiguieran. – ¡Creo que este no es mi mejor día! – grito mientras corría de la feroz jauría.

Ya al anochecer, cuando se disponía a preparar su extravagante cena, tocaron a su puerta, y ella sin dudarlo se dirigió a atender el llamado.

- Que bueno que estas aquí Inoue, te estaba buscando – saludo su invitado.

- Kurosaki kun, no te esperaba tan pronto, pero adelante pasa – contesto ella con una gran sonrisa.

Una vez adentro, los chicos se acomodaron en el sillón y guardaron silencio por algunos minutos, finalmente fue Orihime, quien desesperada inicio la charla.

- Sabes, a lo largo de estos años te he estado observando, te vi crecer como segador, como Vizard y luego como Full Master. Siempre admire tú determinación de proteger a los demás y me pregunte ¿habrá alguien especial para él? – comento la chica en busca de llegar al punto deseado de la charla.

- La verdad, me sorprende que lo hallas notado, he tratado de forjarme una gran reputación y de ocultarlo al máximo, pero supongo que soy un mal actor. – Contesto Ichigo mientras la observaba a los ojos y un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

- No es que seas mal actor… es solo… es solo… que era inevitable que lo notara. – respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa.

- y bien Inoue… ¿Qué piensas al respecto? – pregunto al fin, mientras se revolvía el cabello.

- ¿Quieres saber que pienso?, pues que más… - casi 10 segundos de silencio - ¡ME HACE MUY FELIZ KUROSAKI KUN! – Respondió llena de felicidad y esperanza.

- ¡Que bueno que apruebes mi idea de declararme a rukia! – contesto Ichigo casi con la misma euforia.

- ¿A Kuchiki san? – pregunto confundida la peli roja.

- No es necesario fingir, después de todo lo descubriste – comenzó el peli naranja – sabes que le debo muchas cosas a Rukia, y además desde hace tiempo que he sentido algo por ella, pero no estuve seguro si…

- ¿Si que?

- Si era ella la persona que había elegido mi corazón, o… si… eras… tú – termino mientras se levantaba y salía de la casa – Gracias por tú apoyo Inoue, te prometo contarte como termino todo mañana. - dijo haciendo una reverencia al marcharse.

Al cerrar la puerta, en el rostro de Orihime ya no había brillo y esperanza, pues lagrimas amargas y dolorosas las habían remplazado, así que decidió irse a dormir, ya que esta conversación le había quitado el apetito; una vez dentro del reino de Morfeo, su alma fue transportada a un lugar que contra su voluntad conoció muy bien, cuando tuvo la noción del tiempo, vio su reflejo en un espejo cercano.

- ¿Por qué tengo estas ropas?, ¿Por qué estoy de nuevo aquí? – se preguntaba a si misma mientras pasaba sus manos por el traje blanco que traía puesto.

Luego de terminar de detallar su atuendo, se dio cuenta de que se veía un par de años más joven y que además, en ella había nacido un extraño deseó de ir al interior de la edificación. Ese lugar lo conocía muy bien, ese techo luminoso, el suelo arenoso, la extraña temperatura cálida que helaba los huesos, los corredores interminables y más que nada, los arboles de vidrio que brillaban bajo la tenue luz de la luna.

- No hay duda – se dijo a si misma – estoy en _**LAS NOCHES**_ de nuevo, supongo que solo hay un lugar al cual ir.

A medida que avanzaba, sus pies la llevaron hasta el antiguo salón del trono (alguna vez ocupado por Barragan y por Aizen), una vez llego a el, una silueta se dibujo en el centro y en cuanto la reconoció se paralizo; no era posible que él estuviera ahí, pero no había forma de equivocarse, el cabello negro, los ojos verdes, la piel blanca, y el agujero en su pecho.

Más asustada que motivada, decidió acercarse a él, cuando estaba a mitad de camino para alcanzarlo, su cuerpo cambio, el casco de hueso estaba completo y además tenia alas, durante un breve momento Orihime recordó haberlo visto así, _"Encadena, Murciélago"_ es lo que había tenido que pronunciar aquella vez para cambiar su aspecto, pero en esta ocasión no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Luego, cuando estuvo a una distancia más corta aunque prudente, el cuerpo de aquel al que temía volvió a cambiar, Orihime recordó vagamente esa forma como _Resurrección, 2º etapa_, aún así ya nada importaba, aquel ya la miraba a los ojos.

- La realidad y el tiempo son relativos, nada resulta ser lo que crees ni lo que esperas mujer – Fueron las palabras de **Ulquiorra Schiffer** al encontrarse con ella.

- Lo siento, podrías explicarme ¿que hago aquí? – pregunto un tanto nerviosa.

- Es fácil, yo te llame aquí mujer, necesito hablar contigo.

- Disculpa, pero tengo un nombre y es Orihime – le contesto algo molesta.

- No podría importarme menos cual sea tú nombre, solo voy a decirte aquello por lo que te cite. – contesto indiferente.

- Antes de que lo digas, quiero preguntarte ¿Qué fue de ti luego de ser derrotado por Kurosaki Kun? – pregunto un tanto preocupada.

- Realmente nunca entenderé a los humanos, ¿Por qué te interesa el destino de tú enemigo?, aunque siendo sincero tus razones poco me importan, después de todo soy el 4º espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer representante del vacio.

- ¿Del Vacio? – pregunto confundida.

- Cada espada representa una de las razones por las que los humanos mueren – comenzó a explicar mientras se acercaba y acariciaba la mejilla de la chica – en mi caso es el vacio, carezco de corazón literalmente hablando, nada me importa, nada significa algo para mi.

- Entonces ¿Por qué me citaste?

- (Sonrisa y suspiro) eres perspicaz mujer, como recompensa contestare tus preguntas, 1º preguntaste sobre lo que me paso luego de ser vencido, fui al infierno junto con los demás espada, y para contestar tú 2º pregunta, te cite aquí para revelarte la forma en que puedes usar tú ultima habilidad.

La chica guardo silencio, no entendía muy bien a que se refería aquel Vasto Lord, recordaba haber sido secuestrada años atrás debido a sus poderes especiales, pero en el momento actual eso poco importaba, es decir, ahora era mucho más fuerte y sus 3 escudos mucho mejores que los que manejaba en esa época.

- Temo que no te entiendo, creo que ya no tengo más habilidades que desarrollar. – contesto algo desilusionada.

- Eso no es cierto – comenzó el antiguo espada – si recuerdo bien, Aizen Sama te explico que tú poder es más grande de lo que todos creían, la razón esta es tus propios conjuros pronuncias la frase _Yo rechazo_, como muestra de que no aceptas la realidad impuesta por este universo y su Dios creador, así que básicamente, reescribes tu voluntad en el campo de acción de los escudos mismos. – termino su explicación mientras aún acariciaba la cara de la joven.

Orihime realmente odiaba la situación actual, estar en ese lugar que traía tan malos recuerdos a su mente, siendo acariciada por aquella piel tan dura como el diamante y tan fría como un cadáver, pero sobre todo, esos ojos verdes, carentes de emoción alguna y siempre demostrando curiosidad sobre todo lo que observan, menospreciando la creación misma, como si su portador fuera mejor que todos. Fue precisamente esta mirada vacía, la que la hizo enojar, animándola a ser directa y romper el contacto entre ella y su antiguo captor.

- Si lo que dices es cierto – comenzó mientras alejaba la mano de su rostro - ¿Por qué Aizen no me enseño como usar ese supuesto poder para conseguir la llave espiritual que buscaba?

- ¿Acaso eres estúpida mujer? Nadie en su sano juicio haría tal cosa. Piénsalo, este ultimo conjuro te deja cambiar la realidad, el tiempo y espacio que elijas, pero debe ser lo que desea tú corazón para que funcione; y por cierto, si vuelves a comportarte de forma tan grosera, perderás ese brazo mujer – amenazo el espada.

- No entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que desee mi corazón en esto? – pregunto algo más tranquila, pues sabia que Ulquiorra cumpliría su promesa si volvía a perder los estribos.

- Si Aizen Sama te hubiera enseñado a usar dicho poder, y tú desearas que él desapareciera para que tus amigos no fueran lastimados… - La joven peli roja reacciono al fin, a pesar de ser algo obio, nunca contemplo este punto de vista. – Ahora comencemos, 1º dime ¿cual es el mayor deseo de tú corazón?

**Flashback**

- ¡Que bueno que apruebes mi idea de declararme a rukia!

- Si era ella la persona que había elegido mi corazón, o… si… eras… tú.

Fin Flashback

En el corazón de la joven peli roja no había más opciones, pues estas dos frases habían estado girando en su mente.

- Me gustaría que la decisión de cierta persona cambiara – pronuncio en una mezcla de ira y desilusión consigo misma, pues esto podría lastimar a su amiga.

- Bien mujer, ahora quiero que aclares todas las dudas de tú mente, piensa si el cambio que realizaras realmente traerá dolor a otra persona – ante la reacción de Orihime Ulquiorra sonrió – se que aquel segador de cabello naranja esta relacionado, pero ¿Qué es lo que él siente por ti?, después de todo, fue a salvarte cuando te rapte.

Por la mente de Orihime pasaron todos los momentos compartidos con Ichigo, Chad, Uriu, Rukia y los demás, pero más que nada, los momentos que paso junto a Ichigo: Ayudo al espíritu de su hermano, le contos sus miedos antes de ir a salvar a Rukia de ser ejecutada, peleo fieramente contra los arrancar para protegerla, vencio a Grimlow con una gran sonrisa cuando recibió su apoyo, y en más de una ocasión le confesó que se sentía seguro al dejarla atender sus heridas y al contarle sus mayores temores. Rápidamente se dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica y asintió para el arrancar que la acompañaba.

- Muy bien mujer, parece que te has decidido, ahora invoca a tus 6 príncipes florales y repite el siguiente cantico: _Gran escudo de las 6 flores, en ti pongo mi deseo, _luego lo pronuncias y termina diciendo _Yo rechazo_.

- Bien, haya voy: Ayame, Bigon, Lily, Hinagiku, Shuno, Tsubaky, _¡Gran escudo de las 6 flores, en ti pongo mi deseo!_ – En ese momento los 6 príncipes florales comenzaron a brillar y una esfera espiritual cubrió a la chica – deseo que Ichigo me elija a mi, prometo no desilusionarlo, _¡Yo Rechazo!_

Hubo un gran destello, y un segundo después, Orihime se encontró levantándose de la cama, con el pulso y la respiración acelerada, cuando se disponía a acostarse de nuevo pues al parecer todo había sido simplemente un sueño, pudo sentir como un brazo le acariciaba la espalda. En ese momento, noto que no era su habitación y al girar, encontró el rostro de Ichigo con una mirada tierna y una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Sucede algo Orihime?, acaso ¿tuviste una pesadilla amor mío? – pregunto el chico con gran calma.

Orihime se sorprendió, estaba con su amado, en su habitación y además, no solo la había llamado por su nombre, sino que también estaban en la misma cama, ella solo sonrió mientras los 6 príncipes volvían a ser sus orquillas.

- No ocurre nada querido – respondió más que satisfecha.

- Bien hay algo que debí decirte, pero la verdad no me atreví – comento el joven con un marcado sonrojo en su rostro.

- Y ¿de que se trata Ichigo? – pregunto mientras se hacia a la idea de que debería llamarlo por su nombre ahora que estaban juntos.

- Bien, pues ha sido maravilloso este tiempo que hemos compartido, así que ¡Feliz aniversario! Y **Ai Shite Iru my love** – pronuncio en un gentil susurro mientras sus bocas se fundían en un beso lleno de ternura.

- Feliz aniversario para ti también mi vida – pronuncio en medio de una sonrisa – y también te amo.

– ahora, descansa, mañana será un largo día. – contesto Ichigo antes de volver a besarla y acostarse

Inoue se recostó en los brazos de su amado y agradeció mentalmente a Ulquiorra.

- Espero que de aquí en adelante tengas más confianza en ti misma, pues debes entender que todos tus sueños los podrás realizar si confías en tu potencial y te dejas guiar por tú corazón, ahora descansa mujer, pues como el dijo, mañana será un largo día. – pronuncio la voz de Ulquiorra y luego desapareció en el aire.

**Fin**

* * *

Fic dedicado a mi amiga Jackie, espero que te guste y considéralo tú regalo de cumpleaños atrasado :P mejor tarde que nunca, pero ante todo, Gracias por tú valiosa amistad, y espero que todos tus sueños se cumplan :)

A mis demás lectores, espero que les haya gustado este proyecto, por favor no olviden dejarme muchos reviews contándome ¿que les gusto? y ¿que no?, recibo críticas y tomatazos (respetuosos) y por favor, traten de no ser duros conmigo, tengan en cuenta que es mi 1º proyecto de esta seria. Les deseo muchos éxitos a todos y nos leemos la próxima vez ¡Sayonara! n_n


End file.
